New life, unexpected consequences
by sparklingstar123
Summary: The lives of Sherlock and Molly after the fall!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock sighed as he gazed at his pathologist Molly Hooper. 'This is problematic' He thought. It was bad enough he found himself watching her sleep, but she was lay in her bed which earlier he had shared with her. Before the fall Sherlock had found himself cold towards Molly although he trusted and cared about her. But her obsession and love for him was annoying, he had never understood love and passed off as chemical changes in the body. He had always said to himself he would not allow himself to succumb to these changes, he was too involved in his work.

So to have had sex with Molly and feeling the warmth of his insides as he watched her sleep he was worried. He couldn't allow himself tp get distracted, not right now. He needed his mind to be working on fully capacity, he needed to defeat Moriarty, he needed to get back to 221B Baker Street, back to his old life.

Sherlock and Molly hadn't always been so close, when Sherlock arrived on her door step needing her help their relationship was strained. Not only was he supposed to be dead, Molly had actually attended his funeral earlier that day. When she answered the door her face had been streaked with tears, her eyes red from crying. Sherlock had of course expected her to be in this way. She had cared for him she was one of the few in his life that did. This is why he knew she could be trusted to keep his whereabouts a secret. He could have turned to Mycroft but after he gave Moriarty information about him, he felt his was unworthy of his secrets. John would have been to obvious as a choice, it would have put them both and Mrs Hudson in danger. Which of course he couldn't allow.

Sherlock smiled as his mind wandered back to the evening when he turned up at Molly's flat unannounced and back from the dead.

- Please review if you liked it! There will be more to come, any tips on how I could improve would be appreciated!-


	2. Back from the Dead

The day Sherlock Holmes was buried there was a somber mood around the church. The bleak weather didn't help, when they were lowering his coffin into the ground the rain wouldn't let off. Only a few were in attendance; his brother, his best friend, his landlord and a few co-workers. Sherlock watched the dismal affair from a distance, he had a grinding feeling within himself which he hadn't experienced before. 'This must be what guilt feels like' He thought, he hadn't often given into his emotions but on this occasion it upset him to see those who had cared for him hurt. He had caused this. However the thought of what would have happened if he refused to jump cleared the guilt quickly, he had saved their lives. However they were all unaware of this.

He didn't follow the congregation after the funeral, he deduced that they would gather at 221B to drink to his memory. He had to wait for Molly to arrive back at her flat so he had several hours waiting around in disguise for her. But he had waited long enough so he could arrive at her flat. Considering she was relatively well paid Molly lived in a bleak tower of flats. Sherlock had only been 'dead' a week and already he missed the comforts of Baker Street. He rang her door bell and sighed, ready for Mollys reaction which no doubt would be over dramatic.

"Sherlock? No. No. It isn't you, I'm losing it!" Molly nearly screamed, she was shaking there were too many emotions to take in all at once! But before she could process her feelings she found her hand contacting with Sherlocks face very hard.

"Didn't expect that from you Molly would of thought it'd be John to hit me" Sherlock smirked as Molly glared at him, clearly she was still feeling fury towards him.

"Don't you dare make a joke out of this Sherlock Holmes! Do you realize how many people you have upset? Have you even bothered to consider John? He's broken Sherlock! He barely eats or sleeps anymore and….." She began before Sherlock interrupted her.

"I did what was necessary. Is that a new shirt Molly? It looks nice on you." Whilst Molly blushed Sherlock took his opportunity he moved her aside and let himself into her flat.

"Sherlock you can't come in here! It's such a mess I promise it's never usually like this!" Molly stammered as she chased after Sherlock.

"It was just like this the last time I came here, there's no shame to having a bit of clutter Molly." Sherlock smiled.

"Wait, I'm sorry you've never been here before! Oh….. wait, SHERLOCK! You cannot just break into my flat whenever you want to! I'm not even going to ask how you got in I don't want to know." Molly gushed. Sherlock smirked at her which made her knees weak, they both knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

A few hours had passed since Sherlock's arrival and he had been filling her in on everything, from Moraritys plan to how he faked his own death and why he had to. Molly had just about forgiven Sherlock for the hurt he had caused her and her eye lids were growing increasingly heavy.

"Molly you need to rest go to your bed now" Sherlock ordered as he watched her body slowly slump into her sofa.

"Don't you need to sleep? I only have one bed but I guess we could share" Molly mumbled sleepily.

"No I slept a few days ago." Sherlock replied, ignoring her reaction to his lack of sleep. Molly got up and shuffled to her room leaving Sherlock alone. This was best for him, the silence allowed him to go to his mind palace and think. He was creating a plan, he needed to break down Moraritys complicated criminal network. Even he couldn't imagine the actual size of it. He did know however that he had to keep quiet and not draw attention to himself. If he comes out of the shadows too quickly this could implicate the lives of those he 'died' in order to protect.

He remained in the same place for the entire night, only the light streaming in from the window interrupted him. But now it was time to wake up Molly for the next step of his plan.


	3. Unnoticed Brilliance

Molly Hooper's bedroom was as poorly decorated as the rest of her flat. The main colour scheme was a shocking pink colour, and her furnishings weren't much better. Sherlock leaned down to be face to face to Molly who was still asleep.

"Wake up, I have things to do today there's no time to fester in your bed all day." Sherlock growled in her ear causing her to jump.

"Sherlock! It's 5am it's hardly sleeping in, go away I need to sleep" She snapped back at him, she clearly wasn't a morning person which Sherlock had expected and was prepared for her refusal. He grabbed her duvet lifting it off her bed. This not only aggravated Molly but her pet cat Tobby who hissed as he ran out of her room.

"How did John ever put up with you? Get out and let me get ready then" Molly sighed, she knew there was no point fighting with Sherlock he was always going to win.

"Fine you have five minutes. As I already said we have a lot to do today." He said as he fluidly walked out of her room. Molly noticed he was wearing the same clothes as the previous night he'd arrived. She had noted he hadn't brought any luggage, what had he been wearing for this past week? Sherlocks shout of "Molly get up now or I will leave without out you" interrupted her chain of thought as she slumped out of bed to get ready.

Molly was used to Sherlock's impatience but after little sleep, he was starting to annoy her this morning. Not only had he cut her shower short by turning off the hot water he refused to allow her to grab any food so she was tired, hungry and angry. But of course she was too intimidated by Sherlock to say anything to him.

"Aren't you going to ask where I am taking you? I know you trust me however I thought curiosity would get the better of you." Sherlock remarked as he took in Molly's disheveled appearance.

"To be honest I'm too tired to care but no doubt you are going to tell me anyway."

"You know me too well, I would have thought it was obvious where we are going however I have become used to how simple humans minds can be. I told you what my plan was, to disable Moraritys network. I need more bodies on my side, to help me keep an eye out look for any activity that can lead me to the center of the ring. Normal people with simple minds would say go to the police but for obvious reasons I can't. In normal circumstances I wouldn't have anyway. The best people to monitor activity in London are the homeless. They are untraceable and in most cases are an anonymous face of London. They are all over London, they see everything and their own movements aren't questioned. With the right incentive they are happy to work for you, no questions asked which in my predicament is perfect." Sherlock murmured staring into space as he spoke, not once looking at Molly.

After a few moments of silence Sherlock turned his head to gaze at Molly who had fallen asleep in the back of the cab. He sighed and jolted her awake.

"Um-yeah Sherlock great plan" Molly mumbled in her sleepy haze

Sherlock chose to ignore Molly's rudeness putting it down to her being overtired, besides he was used to people not listening to him. During his time with John Watson there was many a time where he would find himself ignored. His brilliance was too much to take in he used to say to himself.


	4. New feelings

Molly was exhausted, following Sherlock around London was like spending a day with a hyperactive toddler. They had been jumping over walls, running down alleyways and going to parts of London where Molly feared for her safety. But for Sherlock this was a normal day for him, granted he had to change his activity level because he needed to stay hidden, it was too soon for his face to be recognized. Molly couldn't quite understand why she had to go with Sherlock, she assumed it was because he wanted company. She didn't know where he had spent the past week and she assumed he wouldn't tell her if she asked so she didn't bother.

Although she was exhausted she had enjoyed the day with Sherlock, she felt herself coming close to him again. Her anger about him faking his death had completely melted away and any barriers she had put up had been removed.

"Sherlock are you hungry? I'm thinking of ordering a Chinese." Molly asked as she sank into her sofa.

"No. Not hungry. You should avoid another takeaway you've gained 4 pounds since the fall" He remarked as he gazed out of her window.

"No I haven't!" Molly blushed, feeling self-conscious and hurt, Sherlock always said horrible things to her. She thought it was because he didn't realize that these things upset her but she wasn't going to let this one go. "Look Sherlock, I'm helping you so I'd like if you could stop saying such mean things."

Sherlock looked up at Molly the hurt in her voice alarmed him. He moved towards her and awkwardly placed his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I apologize, please forgive me Molly." He mumbled, feeling awkward, he wasn't used to apologizing. "But if you are ordering food I recommend the Little Tai Ping, it's the best takeaway in London. I'll pay."

The food finally arrived, Molly was surprised when he pulled the box out of her hand and began to ate.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" She smirked.

"It's best to eat now before my body breaks down, I need to be at my best, and I need my brain at maximum power."

How feeble the human body could be often angered Sherlock, he didn't enjoy eating or sleeping. However he found that if he neglected his body he would end up making himself ill and unable to think properly. To him this was stupid, not a survival advantage and it was why the human body was stupid he had concluded.

After they had finished eating it was getting close to 1am, Molly suspected that tomorrow would have another early start so she decided to make her way to bed. She was surprised that Sherlock followed her into her bedroom and began to take his clothes off. She found herself unable to stop staring at his body. He was so pale, and surprisingly muscular. She had always found herself attracted to him, but actually seeing his semi-naked body had awoken her lust for him.

Before she could even think she found herself wrapping her arms around him, kissing his milky white skin.

"Molly, stop." Sherlock breathed as she kissed him, when her lips met his he couldn't stop himself from kissing her back. Although he knew Molly was attractive, he had never been interested in sex. His brother had often teased him about his virgin status. But now he couldn't stop himself, he felt so close to Molly and for once in his life he was happy to follow her lead.

She held his hand and pulled him to her bed, once there she began to take her own clothes off. Sherlock stayed still for a moment, observing her naked form he'd seen a naked female many a time but seeing Molly had awoken a new feeling he had never felt before. He was aroused.

They had spent hours entangled with one another. Sherlock had enjoyed himself, he now understood why people made such a big deal out of sex. It was more than just a chemical thing it was animalistic and he knew he wanted Molly to be his.


	5. The Morning After

When Molly awoke she was alone in her bed. This didn't surprise her she hadn't counted on Sherlock as being the romantic cuddle in bed after sex type. However she still felt as if he had used her, he showed up at her door expecting her to let him stay and chase him around London. She had always had a thing for him but she wasn't sure if he was serious about her. She worried that for Sherlock it had been just sex. She wanted to have more with Sherlock.

Molly knew there was no need to waste the day waiting for Sherlock to reappear so she decided to go into St Barts and do some paperwork. The hospital was badly understaffed so she knew she'd be welcome plus it was her only chance at getting the previous night off her mind. Even after spending only a few days with Sherlock she was falling for him. Of course he was needy, irritating and rude. But he faked his death and stayed away from his friends in order to protect them. Outside this steel exterior she knew he had a heart and was capable of caring. As he had said before he 'died' she had mattered to him and she did count, but he never showed it of course. She knew he had deadly enemies but he would protect her as he had protected John and Mrs Hudson. Despite this she felt compelled to get a cab rather than the tube to work, just in case.

As she got out of the taxi she looked up at where Sherlock had jumped, it sent a shiver up her spine thinking of what John saw. It reminded her that she needed to call him, or go out with him to see how he was. Her mind was so preoccupied with thought that as she entered the morgue it took her a moment to acknowledge there was a man stood there.

"Hello Molly, surprised to see me?" He called out, with an evil smirk on his face.

Molly immediately knew she was in danger, as stood before her was Morarity.

* * *

So sorry this took so long to upload! I've been away in London but I'll try to post more regularly! Hope you like the cliff hanger please review and send me any suggestions they are very welcome!


	6. Let her go

Molly lay on the a floor as she opened her eyes she realized her wrists were bound together. As she took in her surroundings she noted that she wasn't anywhere familiar to her. She was in a cold, windowless warehouse. Her mind flashed back to her last memory, Moriarty had brought her here. She didn't know what his intentions were but she knew that he was using her to get to Sherlock. Although a mad man had kidnapped her she trusted Sherlock enough to come and save her.

"Miss Hooper, you are finally awake. Time for fun and games." Called out Moriarty as he made his way towards her. "I would of thought Sherlock would have found you by now, he's probably missing his pet" He reached out and stroked Molly's face she flinched as his fingers brushed against her. "You're very quiet, I guess you weren't expecting me? But if Sherlock could fake his death then surely I could have just as easily. I hope I get a more interesting reaction out of him, you are so boring. However whilst we wait I can entertain myself."

"You will not touch me" Molly whimpered, the thought of his hands on her scared her more than the thought of him killing her.

"Ugh, how predictable. Why would I want the boring Molly Hooper. Sherlock was right about Jim, he was gay as am I. Women are so tedious. Now men in particular intelligent men, such as Sherlock are much more interesting he'd be a challenge. Now Molly what's he like in bed, rumor is that he is no longer a virgin. You took that away."

Molly gazed up at him a bewildered look in her eye. How did he know that she and Sherlock had slept together?

"How did you know?" She asked, still staring at him.

"That doesn't matter, now if you're ready I'd like to play a game" Moriarty grabbed Molly by her neck and slapped her so hard she fell to the floor.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Moriarty's 'game', Molly has bleeding and bruised she was shaking from the cold and was terrified that Sherlock wasn't going to come. She was mad at him, he was taking too long. She longed for him to hold her and take her away from this place. She was exhausted and curled up into a ball and fell asleep

She awoke to a huge bang and gun shots, her eyes adjusted just as Sherlock Holmes strode towards her.

"You okay?" He asked as he knelt down to her level taking in her injuries. Sherlock was seeing red, no one hurts his Molly.

"Hello Sherlock, remember me?" Moriarty teased as he entered the room.

"You are a dead man." Sherlock rose, glaring at Moriarty with his gun aimed at his head.

"It's so sweet, you take such good care of your pets. Apart from your last one, heard you broke his heart. Poor John." Moriarty taunted. "It made my game with this one so much fun, each hit would cause more damage and provoke you a little more."

Sherlock moved closed to Moriarty with his gun still aimed his finger twitched on the trigger, he was ready to end this now and end Moriarty.


End file.
